Freindship Become Betrayle Then Becomes Love
by golden promise
Summary: this is my first Kouga love story. Amaya  OC  sufers through both her parents dieing at a young age and because she is a Hanyou she is treated horribly.she then meets Kouga with which she becomes best friends with.please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Friendship Becomes Betrayal Then Becomes Love

((KougaXOC love story))

Isamu's P.O.V (Amaya's dad)

Isamu was holding his beautiful child, looking into the deep blue eyes of his little girl. The baby reached up and put her hand on his face. Laughter was emitting from the child and her father. Isamu looked over at his wife, smiling at his family feeling like the happiest man alive. He looked back at the child in his arms; he could see she had a bit of black hair with strands of white in some places. A small brown wolf tail poking out of the blanket. Her cheeks were rosy from birth and her wolf-like ears twitched. She was beautiful, the daughter of a wolf demon and a human. She was a Hanyou of course. Isamu looked out the window next, noticing the dark sky and rain. He looked to his wife Harumi with a great idea in his head.

"How about we name her Amaya?" Harumi looked up at him and smiled, "Night Rain, how beautiful and true"

Isamu smiled, "It's settled then", and he looked at his child calling her by her name for the first time. "Amaya"

~Few years later~

Small children squeals were heard as Amaya was lifted from the ground and put on her father's shoulders. Now at the age of six Amaya was always hanging around her father. She would look and follow him around where ever he went. Amaya loved her father and didn't want to be away from him. The only time she didn't follow him was when he went to talk to the other pack members. They didn't seem to like her and she didn't understand why. When she was near them and when she went in the den everyone glared at her, pointing and mumbling to each other. But Amaya was happy being with her mother and father. She was happy, always smiling. Until the night where she lost a part of herself.

Isamu was lying on a bed of furs, breathing heavily. No one knew what was wrong, they could only watch as their pack leader and husband/father slowly faded away. Amaya refused to leave her father's side, she was always crying whenever he got worse or just in general. After a week her father got worse and worse before he finally drifted away into a never ending world. Amaya and Harumi cried for what seemed like forever. Standing in a small clearing was Amaya and her mother, looking down on the grave. Amaya kneeled to the ground and began to cry; her mother knelt down and took her into her arms, holding her while the tears fell from her daughters face.

That night, heading back to the den they saw all their things outside. One wolf came out of the den with an angry expression.

"You both must leave at once, before more people get sick" the wolf demon then pointed at Amaya, "It's all your fault that this has happened, Isamu should never have met you", he pointed at Harumi, " And created such a disgusting child, now leave!" he yelled, his voice growing louder with each word. Scared of what they would do to them if they stayed, Harumi gathered their belongings and Amaya and began to run from the den. Amaya didn't know what was going on but followed her mother, taking her farther and farther away from her home.

A year later Amaya is now eight and was sitting in a hut holding her mother's hand. Her mother got very sick and no doctors would come and help because of the little half- demon. Harumi's breathing was becoming shallow but still she spoke.

"A...Amaya?" Amaya snapped to attention, "Yes mom?" she answered. Harumi's hand came to Amaya's face, "Do not blame yourself honey, I'm going to see your father now. Don't let what other people think of you hold you back, live your life the way you want." Amaya nodded, "I will mother." Harumi smiled, "Someday you'll meet someone to live forever with, who likes you for you. When that day comes and you see a smile in the clouds that's your father and I smiling wide wishing you happiness."

"But mom I don't want you to leave me here", Amaya said with tears streaming down her face. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be...right...here..." she points to her chest. "I'll be her along with your father, watching over you." Those were her mother's last words as she drifted away with a smile on her face and tears streaming in a line down her cheeks. Amaya stayed there crying and holding her mother's hand. Eventually Amaya left the house; she turned around and saw someone go into the hut.

"Take care mother", Amaya said to herself as she ran into the trees.

One month later

Amaya could hear them, the shuffling, and the growling. She remembered the sounds as wolves. She sniffed the air, she could smell them too. She wasn't scared but she wasn't happy either, she knew how dangerous they could be when they are hungry. Amaya thought, _If only daddy was here, _then rustling came and Amaya hid behind a tree. Amaya heard laughter and peeked out from behind the tree, there a little ways away she saw a boy running with the wolves. She stared as the boy pranced around, then he stopped. Amaya noticed him sniff the air as did the wolves.

"Who's there? Show you," he called out. _Oh no I forgot to mask my scent! _She thought to herself. Amaya sighed and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "My name is Amaya". The boy smiled showing white teeth. "I'm Kouga." Amaya smiled back a little shyly.

"So where are your parents'?" he asked with his hands behind his head. Amaya's smile turned into a frown, she sat down and brought her knees to her chest, her lips beginning to quiver. Kouga walked over and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. A sob escaped Amaya's lips, "Th...There both d...dead," she answered between sobs. Kouga was shocked to hear this and frowned, slowly wrapping an arm around her to comfort her. Amaya continued to cry for a long time and Kouga just sat there with her. The wolves all began to gather around and formed a circle around both of them. Amaya looked up at Kouga and he gave her a sad smile.

"You can come back with me, I'm sure my parents won't mind besides we have lots of room." Amaya looked up at him, "really?" she asked. "Sure" Kouga's smile grew showing his teeth again. He stood up and stuck out his hand for her to take. Amaya reached up and for the first time in two months followed someone to a new place where hopefully she could call home.

When they arrived many of the pack members stared at the Hanyou child. A few whispers could be heard, all wondering why a Hanyou child was there in the den. Amaya hid behind Kouga trying to hide from prying eyes. They entered the cave and Kouga brought Amaya right to the back of the den where two wolf demons were kneeling.

"Kouga, who's this?" the female wolf-demon asked with a friendly smile. Kouga brought Amaya up to stand beside him. "This is Amaya, she said both her parents' died." the women's smile faded. "Is this true Amaya?" she asked. Amaya nodded. The women opened up her arms for the child and Amaya ran into them. Amaya missed being wrapped into a hug, she snuggled in deeper. Amaya looked back at Kouga who had a smile on his face that seemed to say I told you so.

~one week later~

Amaya looked up at the night sky, sighing, she hadn't seen Kouga all day. She turned to look at the moon and sniffed the fresh air. On the wind she could smell all the wolves and wolf-demons, mixed in with the smells she could determine one scent in particular. She smiled as she heard footsteps; "Kouga come to join me?" she turned around and saw him smiling. Kouga came over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. He looked up to the moon and took a deep breath. Amaya stood up and began twirling around while still looking at the stars.

"Careful, you might get dizzy" Kouga said with a laugh. "So what if I do?" she continued to twirl when her foot caught on a loose rock making her fall right on her but. Kouga laughed, "I told you", he said. Amaya stuck out her tongue; she just leaned back onto the rock and looked back at the sky. Turning to Kouga she said, "Kouga..." "Hmmm?" "We're friends right?" Kouga looked over at her, "Of course!" he said with a large grin on his face. "Promise to stay friends forever?" she asked him, Kouga hooked his pinky with hers, "Promise."

~one year later~

The rumors were spreading, all around you could hear about the many deaths of the wolf-demons, they were out gathering food for the pack when a larger demon attacked. Amaya walked around listening to the rumors when one in particular caught her attention. The person was crying as she was talking.

"Poor Kouga I heard that even his parents died battling against the demon." Amaya gasped not believing what she heard. Quickly walking away she searched the faces of everyone hearing more rumors that didn't make sense to her.

"I heard that while our men were fighting the demon, it asked where the Hanyou was hiding saying it could smell her." the wolf demons looked over in her direction, Amaya frowned. "Hey you why don't you leave here before you cause any more trouble, it's you the demon was after." the male demon walked toward her, "Why don't you leave us alone before more demons come looking for you and causing the deaths of more pack members." Amaya flinched, moving backwards as he got closer. Just then Amaya smelt someone familiar, Kouga walked in front of Amaya shielding her.

"Back off", he said. "But Kouga, that demon was looking for her; if she wasn't here our leaders wouldn't be dead! She needs to leave before causing more trouble" Kouga shook his head turning around he grabbed Amaya's hand. "Come on" he said pulling her behind him. They reached a small cliff and Kouga sighed sitting down on the ground. Amaya sat down beside him, "I'm sorry about your parents" Amaya said looking at him. Kouga looked up at the trees, "Ya, listen don't worry about what he was saying okay, it's not your fault." Amaya put her head down "Is it true the demon was asking where I was?" Kouga looked at her and sighed, "Yes." Amaya stood up and began walking away.

"Wait!" Kouga yelled running after her. Amaya just kept walking. Kouga reached her and grabbed her arm, "it doesn't matter, and my parents would never have let any demon near you!" Amaya turned around, "If I had never come here none of this would have happened!" "But you were alone! What would you have done if you didn't come here?" Amaya turned away, "I would have figured out something" Amaya turned around and walked away moving her feet fast to get away from Kouga. "You're only ten for crying out loud!" Amaya turned around, "You're not that much older than me either so it's the same thing!" she yelled back. Turning around she walked off leaving a fuming Kouga behind.

~later that night~

Amaya knew it was coming, she knew the pack was going to get rid of her and she knew that Kouga wouldn't stop them. Even now she could already hear the pack gathering around her house. Kouga was right she is only ten what was she going to do when she leaves? Humans didn't like her, demons wanted to kill her. The only person who accepted her was Kouga and his parents. Just then five wolf-demons entered the cave; one of them was the same wolf-demon from earlier. He smiled at her, "Kouga finally gave the go ahead, this means you're gone half-demon" he stepped toward her, "Now get going." Amaya was shocked that Kouga was the one who said go ahead. Didn't he promise her they would always stay friends? Well that stupid fight didn't help much, but still he was practically throwing her away. "Hello? Are you in there? I said for you to get lost or else" Amaya heard wolves growling and looked to see multiple wolves bearing their fangs at her. She took the hint, she walked past the wolf-demons and out into the night air, it began raining then slowly falling in big drops. Amaya sighed and continued to walk through the rain. After walking for ten minutes Amaya looked back at her former home frowning deeply. Her last thought before walking off was, _I'll never forgive him._

_So theres the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think. the next chapter should be up soon. _

_Thanks: GoldenPromise_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~seven years later~

Standing near a stream was a half demon with long black/white hair streaming down her back to rest at her waist, blue eyes staring into her reflection in the water. She was thinking about her past again, never being able to forget a certain wolf-demon. After wandering around for a few days after leaving yet another village that didn't want her Amaya just decided to take a break from everything that involved home. Since Kouga's pack Amaya had not let a single person get close to her, it had been a very lonely seven years.

Amaya looked out over the water feeling the breeze move her hair. She then caught the scent of Kouga. _Not again!_ She thought to herself. She had smelled his stench for a while now and no matter how far she got she would still smell him later on. Finally Amaya decided to follow his scent and see where it led her. Amaya began walking toward his scent and caught sight of his black hair, but she also saw other heads standing around him. Then she heard voices, one was angry and the other was slightly annoyed. She jumped up into a tree being careful to stay downwind so Kouga wouldn't smell her. She looked over a branch and saw Kouga along with another Hanyou, a monk, a kitsune, a cat demon, a demon slayer and a mortal girl. Amaya frowned as she noticed Kouga holding the mortals hands. She'd seen Kouga a few times over the years but always kept a safe distance away, still hating him for what he did. Truth is though Amaya missed him, really missed him. Lately she has been thinking about him a lot wondering how it would be if she hadn't been booted from the pack.

"Why don't you leave already you stingy wolf!" Amaya laughed at the way the Hanyou was talking to Kouga. She took another look at the group as the two were fighting, and noticed one was missing. Amaya looked around trying to figure out where the kitsune had gone.

"You know it's not polite to spy on people", said a voice coming behind Amaya. Amaya jumped and spun around. "You scared me. And I was not spying." The fox crossed his arms, "It looked like it to me" Amaya frowned, "Well I wasn't, I... ugh know Kouga so I was ugh coming to say hi but he seems busy." She looked back at the fox and saw him smiling, "Well okay then" the fox took off back down the tree. Amaya let out a sigh of relief, until she noticed that the fox went up to Kouga. _Oh no! _Kouga looked up at the tree with a confused expression on his face. He began to walk over to where she was hiding and Amaya quickly moved to a different tree trying not to be seen. Unfortunately Kouga caught a glimpse of her and followed.

"Hello? Who's there?" Kouga moved closer and just as Amaya was going to move again he caught her arm. "Who are you?" he asked again. Amaya kept her face away from him not wanting to talk to him yet wanting to turn around and hug him. Amaya finally decided to turn around and face him. "Long time no see Kouga" she said with a fake smile. "A...Amaya?" he asked. Amaya's fake smile turned into a genuine one, "I'm surprised you remembered my name" Kouga looked taken aback, "How could I forget you?" Amaya sighed, "never mind, anyway I just wanted to say hi so I'll be leaving now." She turned to leave and jumped down from the tree taking off into the nearby woods.

~later that day~

Amaya was walking through a village trying to find a place where she could get something to eat. But in this village just like every other one the people didn't like her because she was a Hanyou. She still couldn't find out what was so bad about being a Hanyou, was it just because she was different?

"What do you want here demon?" one of the villagers asked. "Umm is there a place I can get some food for my travels?" the man snorted, "Not for the likes of you." Amaya sighed walking past him. She was just about to leave when a young boy ran into her holding a stick. She reached out and steadied him before he fell. "Are you alright?" she asked the boy. The boy stood up proud smiling. "Papa says that to many demons come here and that it's hard to protect the village so I'm training so I can help out too" Amaya smiled back, "Well I think that's a great idea but be careful of those demons they are pretty strong" "Are you a demon just like them? Going around and eating people?" the boy looked scared now finally noticing the way she looked. Amaya shook her head; "Of course not, I would never do that" the boy nodded and ran off, turning back he waved. Amaya turned and smiled to herself and continued out of the village, it was getting dark by this time so she decided just to sleep and worry about food tomorrow.

Amaya woke to a high pitched scream. She bolted upright almost causing her to fall from the tree she was perched in. She looked around trying to find the source, and then she noticed it was coming in the direction of the village. Why was there screaming? She thought back to what the boy said, _"Papa says that too many demons come here and that it's hard to protect the village so I'm training so I can help out too" _Amaya started to take off toward the village hoping she wouldn't be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Golden Promise here. Sorry to anyone who was waiting for this next chapter. My laptop broke so it was taken in to get fixed and I only just got it back ^W^ I'm really sorry but here you go, enjoy.

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters if only –sighs- anyway the only characters I own are Amaya and the children.

Chapter 3

When she got there she heard more screaming, huts were torn down and there were multiple people lying on the ground, blood pooling around them. She continued on through the village trying to find where the demon was, she then noticed it, it was standing at least twenty feet tall tarring away at another hut, sharp claws were piercing through wood. Amaya looked into the hut and noticed two small forms huddled in a corner. She slowly, so as not to call attention to herself, walked around the demon toward another hut and sneaked around the back. Moving silently along the wood she reached the hut with the two kids and she moved into the hut. Unfortunately the demon spotted her and started moving its claws in her direction. Amaya looked around trying to find something she could use and noticed a sword lying underneath a plank of wood. Quickly she jumped toward it just barely missing the claws; she pulled up on the wood trying to free the sword from underneath. Finally the wood moved and she dropped it a few centimeters away. Picking up the sword just as the demon swung at her again. This time she dodged and then swung the sword at the demons arm listening as it let out a shriek of pain.

"How dare you attack me!" it yelled. Amaya saw movement out of the corner of her eye and made the mistake of looking at the children, not paying attention to what the demon was doing. Using its good arm it grabbed Amaya bringing her to its chest, "You're going to pay for cutting my arm!" Ever so slowly the demon tightened his grasp, crushing her arms to her side. Amaya tried to move, to do something, after failing to be able to move she looked at the hand holding her. Smiling she sank her teeth into the demons hand drawing blood and getting an angry and in pain yell. The demon tightened its hold, taking the breath from Amaya's lungs and causing her to let go of his hand. Amaya looked over at the children trying to breath, she noticed that it was the boy from before, she tried to fill her lungs with air but the demon just kept squeezing her body until she felt bones break. Amaya screamed in pain as she felt her arm breaking and her ribs cracking. She knew it would heal fast but boy did it hurt! The demon seemed satisfied and flung her at another nearby hut. Hitting the wall hard Amaya fell to the ground with a wood splinter stuck in her other arm.

"Now stay there and watch as I eat these children." The demon stalked toward the children who were cowering together, still in the corner. With the last ounce of her strength Amaya got up and ran for the children, hoping to protect them with her body. She reached them in time and covered them with her body. She could hear the demon chuckle, moving closer ready to kill them all. The demon raised its claws ready to strike, Amaya waited for the impact she knew was coming and which would end her life. She waited and waited and... wait why hadn't it struck yet? Amaya moved her head painfully to the side looking behind her. There she saw Kouga holding the demons fist with his hand, she let out a sigh of relief she knew they would be safe now. Yet another side of her hated that he interfered.

"Are you alright Amaya?" he asked concerned. Amaya nodded weakly; "thanks to you" He smiled then turned serious, "Now you just stay there with them I'll take care of this demon." Amaya nodded.

Moving the demons fist out of the way Kouga jumped and slashed down the demons shoulder causing it to shriek. The demon then swung at Kouga trying to swat him away. Kouga grinned and cracked his knuckles, jumping up again he went for the demons head but the demon moved. He swung his claws and smacked down on Kouga's back. Kouga grunted but got back up as the hand came toward him again. Kouga looked around him trying to get his bearings and when he looked back at the demon it was gone. He looked around, where was the demon, did it retreat? Then he heard a crashing sound coming from behind him and saw the demon heading toward Amaya and the two kids. "Oh no you don't" he said running and putting himself in between them. The demon opened its mouth wide unable to stop and took this chance to grab his arm in its mouth. Kouga grabbed the demons face trying to dislodge his arm. "Kouga!" Amaya yelled standing up shakily. Looking around her she grabbed a wooden board and moved toward the demon. Kouga looked behind him with one eye closed, "Stay back Amaya." Kouga said, and then started pounding on the demons face. Amaya stared, watching as Kouga began to desperately try and get away. She couldn't watch any more, she continued moving toward them raising the piece of wood. When she got close she hit the demon right in the eye. The demon tossed his head making Kouga fly up with it before dropping him to the ground. Amaya ran toward Kouga as he was slowly rising from the ground. The demon was blinking his eyes repeatedly trying to dislodge the piece of wood. Amaya grabbed at Kouga's arm looking at the injury.

"I'm okay Amaya, I have to finish this demon off" Amaya glared at him, turning she ripped a piece of her kimono and brought it to his arm to stop the bleeding. Kouga just stared, "Wait isn't you hurt too?" She nodded, "There's still a piece of wood in my arm and I'm pretty sure my other arms broken but I'll be okay in a few days" she smiled trying to hide how much she really hurt. They both heard a sound from behind her and looked to see the demon who finally got the wood out of his eye. The demon looked toward them once more and Kouga stood up. The demon saw him and not wanting to get hurt it ran. Kouga laughed and turned and sat back down looking at Amaya who grimaced. "Turn around, I'll get the shard of wood" Amaya turned. Kouga reached out to grab the wood and Amaya flinched as he touched it. "Hold your breath" She did, "One... Two...Three!" he pulled the wood out and Amaya let out a small scream. She bit her lip not wanting to show how much it hurt but it happened anyway. Kouga turned her around to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Amaya shook her head, "No I'm not, I hurt and my arm is broken and I feel like I've been hit by a horse!" Kouga tried to hide a small laugh, "Close enough" Looking around he grabbed a stick to use as a splint and grabbed some nearby cloth and began to wrap her arm. When he finished he stood and walked near the children who shrunk back farther. Amaya heard footsteps coming and turned to look in that direction; sniffing the air she smelt wolves. A few minutes later two wolf-demons came through the trees. She recognised them as Ginta and Hakkaku; they both looked at her then turned toward Kouga.

"Kouga, can't you slow down a little?" they both asked, "We can't keep up" they both moved closer and noticed the children. "What happened here?" Amaya sighed and stood up using her knees to prop herself up, then she started walking slowly to where everyone was standing. When she reached the children she knelt down and held her hand out flinching a little. "It's okay you can trust us" The little boy was the first to reach out to her, which she figured was because they talked earlier. Amaya smiled at the boy, grasping his hand with her good one. Pulling him up she reached for the little girl. The girl looked toward her brother and he nodded, the little girl reached up and took her hand as well. Amaya picked her up cradling her in her arms.

Kouga looked at her and asked, "How are you feeling?" she looked at him and said, "my ribs are healing already but my arm still hurts." he chuckled, "That's why you're supposed to not put weight on it" she looked down at the child in her arms. The little girl put her head to Amaya's chest and began to sob calling for her mom. Amaya began to slowly move and tried to comfort the child. Amaya looked to the boy who was now moving small boards and looking around a torn down hut.

Noticing her looking at the boy Kouga sighed and asked, "So what are we going to do with the kids?" Amaya looked to him; "I'm going to take them with me" Kouga looked shocked then retaliated. Shaking his head he then looked back up, "That's just like you Amaya" she turned and gave him a dark glare. "You wouldn't know" then she turned and began to walk toward the boy. She asked him if he wanted to go with her and after a while the boy nodded, the little girl on the other hand rejected the thought and said they had to wait for their parents. It took a while to convince the little girl that their parents weren't coming back. "Then I wouldn't wanna go with anyone but you" she said looking up at Amaya's eyes. Then she hugged Amaya tightly. Amaya hugged the girl back.

She looked to the boy and asked, "So what are your names?" the boy looked up, "I'm Hiroshi (generous) and this is Etsuko(child of joy)" "Well Hiroshi and Etsuko shall we get going?" they both nodded. Amaya turned to Kouga and said, "Thanks for all the help Kouga, good-bye" she turned to leave when Kouga caught her good arm. "Wait", he said. Turning back Amaya looked up into the same eyes she remembered from childhood. "What?" "Where will you go?" he asked. "Well here and there I guess" he frowned, "That's not very productive", she shrugged him off, "Ya well it's not like anyone will except me for what I am so what other choice do I have but to wander?" Kouga looked away then turned back to her, "You can come to the den" Amaya laughed, "Ya because that worked so well the first time" Kouga frowned again, "What do you mean?" he asked confused. Amaya shook her head, "Never mind Kouga, good-bye now" with that she turned with the kids and began to walk away. Kouga just watched them go still confused. Ginta and Hakkaku came up beside him, "Hey, so was that Amaya?" Ginta asked. Kouga nodded his head, "Ya, it was" the three stood there watching for a few minutes then turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone for the long wait. Have been kind of stuck for this chapter. And just haven't typed. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good and sorry for such short chapters. Thank you to everyone who favourited this story. If you have some ideas feel free to message me as I need some help xD please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha characters only my own.

Amaya was tired, completely exhausted from all the walking and her injuries. The children also started to complain. Amaya looked around and saw a small cave that they could rest in for the night. She went in to make sure there were no wild animals or demons lurking then she brought them inside and began to make beds out of leaves. After she was done with the beds the children plopped down and Etsuko fell asleep. Amaya looked at the boy who looked nervous being in the cave. "You should get some sleep too" Amaya said to the boy. He just turned and nodded at her. Lying down he soon fell asleep as well. Hiroshi had been very quiet since the attack, not like when she first met him when he was all energetic and excited. Amaya left the cave but didn't go far and looked for small twigs and branches. Then she came back and made a small fire, snuggling close to it she fell into a deep slumber. Amaya awoke to a deep rumbling coming from outside the cave. Her eyes opened a little and she saw lightning flash. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up a little too quickly, she backed up against the cave wall and stared outside. _No! Not a thunderstorm! _She thought, absolutely terrified. Amaya could see movement over to her right and saw the kids beginning to stir.

Etsuko yawned and then a loud crack of thunder had her shaking. She began to crawl over to Amaya and her brother looked outside. Another loud crashing caused Amaya once again to yell out, her face was etched in pure terror, and even the young girl couldn't get a response out of her. The next half an hour went by slowly as the two children tried to get Amaya to respond. At every crack of thunder and flash of lightning Amaya would shrink farther and farther into herself, she couldn't stand it. Just then another flash of lightning striked and a loud cracking could be heard. All three heads turned to the cave entrance and saw a tree not far from them fall over and catch fire. Amaya stared in pure horror, she needed to move, get the children to a safe place, but her body wasn't responding. The fire was getting larger, slowly creeping toward the cave. Amaya could barely hear yelling, the children were pulling on her arms trying to get her to move. Their small bodies were unable to move the frightened Hanyou, Hiroshi let go of her arm and moved to the entrance of the cave, Amaya could hear yelling and the small girl turned to her brother. _Yes go get out before the fire comes!_ Thought Amaya. More loud crashes could be heard and Amaya saw another tree closer to them fall. Visions flashed to Amaya thoughts, long nights spent by her mother's side, then her death, then meeting Kouga and his parents dying. Amaya shook her head trying to rid it of the memories. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead, Amaya turned to the girl and managed to get out, "Get out of the cave…" she saw the little girl shake her head and call to her brother. He said something back that Amaya couldn't hear past the ringing in her ears.

The fire was getting closer and it was growing in size, almost covering the entire tree and the tree beside it. Another flash of lightning had Amaya shaking out of her skin; she curled up in a ball and breathed heavily. Hiroshi couldn't sit there any longer; he got back up and ran outside into the storm. Etsuko was worried, what was her brother doing? Was he going to find help?

It felt like an eternity before Hiroshi returned and he had someone with him. Amaya could smell him in the room. She opened her eyes and looked toward the cave entrance. Hiroshi had gotten Kouga! _No I don't want him to see me like this!_ , thought Amaya shutting her eyes again. She felt like she was going to be sick. She could her Kouga's voice at her ear and could barely understand the words that said it will be all right. She felt strong arms gather her up and laid her head on his strong chest. The rest of her body felt limp and she was thankful for him there.

Kouga's POV

He looked down at her; she looked horrible with her pasty white face and sweaty features. He felt a pang on his heart strings, he knew she didn't want him there but she was in no condition to argue. He turned to the children and said to leave the cave ahead of him. He unwrapped the pelt from himself and placed it over Amaya as a sort of cover from the rain, and then he exited the cave passing the tree that was slowly burning out from the rain. He could feel Amaya shacking in his arms and looked down to see her staring wide eyed up at the sky through the rain. He looked up also and saw a streak of lightning shooting across the sky. Shifting Amaya in his arms he continued walking. Slowly Amaya's shaking faded and color began to come back to her face, Kouga was relieved. They reached a spot of overhanging willow trees where the rain was only barely coming through the branches, and Kouga moved over to a large rock and set Amaya down. The children went to another rock close by and began to shiver from getting wet. Kouga quickly got the driest logs he could find and started a small fire getting the children and Amaya close to it. He sat down and put Amaya on his lap, still not sure if she was completely okay because she was unconscious. The little girl looked to him.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked worry in her voice. "Don't worry, she'll be fine" he said in answer. Amaya moaned in his arms.

Amaya's pov

She felt warm, she felt comfort, and she felt peace. The shaking had finally stopped and she sighed, and then moaned as she felt the beginnings of a large headache in her head. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she was staring at a fire. _How did I get here?_ She thought confused before remembering the storm. She could feel heat coming from behind her and slowly moved her head back to look behind her. She was staring into Kouga's eyes; Amaya tensed and moved to get up before being pulled back by a strong pair of hands. She sighed and leaned back. The children were staring at her with concerned expressions. Amaya smiled to reassure them then tilted her head to look back at Kouga.

"Where are we?" she asked. He smiled and said, "Under willow trees" Amaya's eyes flashed as she remembered a day when they were younger and had, had a picnic lunch under willow trees. He obviously saw something in her eyes that showed she remembered because his smile grew larger. Amaya looked away and spoke. "Is the storm over?" she asked. "Yes only stopped a little while ago" Amaya sighed. "Hey what was that back there? Are you scared of thunder storms or something?" Amaya's eyes flashed with anger, "Yes is that so bad?!" she all but yelled. Kouga shook his head, "Okay, okay you don't have to snap at me" he said. Amaya decided she'd had enough and got to her feet, shaking off his hands when they went to grab her arm. She moved over to where the children were sitting and sat beside them. She looked under the overhanging branches and saw the sun beginning to rise, she sighed.

Later that day

Amaya was getting really annoyed; Kouga was still hanging around them. _Why won't he just leave?_ She thought many times over the past two hours. Her small group had begun walking again, moving on to the next village. Going through the woods was nice, Amaya always loved it, smelling the fresh untouched air, feeling the warm breeze and seeing all the wildlife, it was just so peaceful. So when they came to a small pond Amaya smiled and turned to the children.

"How about a bath?" she asked them. They nodded excitedly. Amaya then turned to Kouga, "You can leave at any moment" she gave him a small glare. Kouga chuckled and turned. "I'll go look a little further for that village" Amaya smiled her usual smile that she always gave him, "Yes you go do that" when Kouga was far enough away she shed her clothes and let her tail spring free. Then the children did the same looking in wonder at her tail, then turned and jumped into the water. Amaya stepped in after them and felt the warmth of the water spread around her. She let out a sigh and dived into the water, resurfacing she looked to the children who had started splashing each other. Laughing Amaya joined in and soon a war of water splashing was started. After about fifteen minutes Amaya decided it was time to get out of the water. She looked around making sure that Kouga hadn't returned, then got out and quickly got dressed, pulling her tail out from the kimono, she thought that she would let the kids play a little longer and gathered up their clothes and folded them into neat piles. After about ten more minutes Amaya told the children it was time to get out and the children got dressed. About five minutes after that Kouga returned, and smiled.

"Enjoyed your bath?" he asked still smiling. Amaya gave a brisk nod. Kouga's smile widened.

"the village is just up ahead, you guys go and I'll have my own bath then catch up with you" Amaya frowned, "Don't you have anything better to do than follow us wherever we go?" she asked. "Not really" he answered. Amaya sighed and then nodded, "Fine we'll meet you there" with that Amaya turned away and motioned for the children to follow.

A few minutes later they entered the village and looked around. Amaya fidgeted nervously, looking at the villagers who were staring at her. _Not again, not in front of the children_ she thought. The kids began to notice all the stares and looked up at her. Amaya smiled down at them and kept walking. She noticed a small hut on the side of the dirt path through the village and started moving toward it. The lady behind the small opening looked frightened and let down a flap that covered the entrance.

"Out of business" the lady called from behind it. "Nothing here" Amaya frowned and continued walking; Etsuko and Hiroshi looked at the villagers frowning.

"Why do they look so scared?" Etsuko asked. Amaya looked down at her. "It's because of me" she let out a small smile to show her that it didn't affect her.

"But you're not scary" she replied.

"Why thank you, it's good to hear that" Amaya answered. She turned to look around the small village again. Some of the men were staring at her and whispering to each other. Women not far off were walking from stand to stand and the stands all began to close up. She frowned again trying to think of what to do next. Obviously this village did not like her being there. One lady began to walk up to the three of them and crouched down beside the children. Not even glancing at Amaya.

"Would you children like something to eat?" she asked them. They both moved back a bit and each grabbed one of Amaya's hands. The lady finally looked up at her and gave her a scowl. Amaya just looked away. More people were starting to gather around and their voices got louder.

"What's a Hanyou doing in our village?" one asked while another spoke back, "She shouldn't be here"

"No good half demons. Almost as bad as the real thing. If not worse" a murmur began to move around the crowd. "Should we send her on her way? She can't stay here. I've heard rumors that one Hanyou in particular is bad luck. Brings trouble where ever she goes"

Amaya began getting nervous again. The people were no longer hiding what they were saying. The children heard every word and spoke up.

"Leave us alone" Etsuko told them. "We aren't hurting anyone"

The people turned to the little girl at her side. "Hanyou's aren't welcome here little girl. They don't belong with our people. They are half breeds and do nothing but cause destruction and harm others" one man spoke.

"Not her!" Hiroshi yelled at the man. "She's done nothing wrong. Leave us alone" everyone around them began to whisper again. Amaya noticed the people getting angry. Some were even taking steps closer, closing in the circle that had formed around the three.

"Move away and we will leave" she spoke to them. "I mean no harm to anyone"

One old man snorted looking at her. "We don't trust any half demons words" he said. Everyone around them nodded once. In the distance a man moved up to the group.

"What's going on here?" he spoke. Amaya stared as she recognized the monk. The people turned to look at him and another women, the demon slayer came up beside him.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Amaya looked behind the two and saw the rest of the group from before. The Kitsune seemed to recognize her and bounded toward her through the crowd.

"Hey it's you" he said, "The spying lady" Amaya looked down at him and smiled. She nodded and turned to the rest of the group. The people seemed to finally notice the kitsune and gasped in shock.

"It's a demon!" one person yelled. "Look, there's another half demon" another said pointing to the Hanyou in the group. The Hanyou turned to them.

"Ya and what of it" he spoke in an annoyed tone. Low voices were heard once again among the crowd. "Another one? Why today?" someone asked. The group began to move closer to where the monk and demon slayer were.

"They all travel together?" one woman asked. The mortal girl looked a bit nervous.

"Hello everyone. Umm we just stopped in for some supplies. Is something the matter?" she asked. The people looked back and forth between Amaya and the group of people.

"Demons and half breeds aint welcome here." The same man from before said. "We don't sell to friends of them either. We want all of you to get out of here. Right now"

The girl's cheeks seemed to puff out. "Aren't you being a bit rude? They're not going to hurt anyone"

Amaya began to move closer to the group, the kitsune following. People closest to them began to move out of the way, making a path to cross through. Amaya stepped between the people passing the group and continuing on. She walked a little ways away before hearing the villagers starting to yell. They were angry that the group hadn't left yet. She heard arguing before finally hearing someone walking behind her. The human girl was behind her obviously angry at the villagers. Her group began to move away from the crowd as well, noticing her walking away.

"Hey you wait up!" she called to Amaya. She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" she asked. The girl smiled at her. "You three all alone?" she asked. Amaya nodded.

"Hungry?" she asked this time. The children nodded rapidly. The girl smiled again and the rest of her group caught up with her. They all looked rather furious.

"How about you three eat with us? We don't have a lot to eat but there should be enough to go around" she smiled at Amaya. "If you want too that is. Etsuko and Hiroshi looked up at her with pleading eyes. Amaya nodded her head. "That would be nice thank you" the girl clapped her hands together.

"Great now I should introduce us. My name is Kagome. This here is Inuyasha" she said pointing to the other Hanyou. "This is Miroku" she pointed to the monk. "Sango" she pointed to the demon slayer. "Shippo and Kirara" she pointed to the kitsune then the demon cat. Amaya nodded to them.

"My names Amaya. This is Etsuko and Hiroshi" the children said a quick hello. Kagome smiled, "Great, now that we all know each other how about we find a place to eat"


End file.
